


The Dress

by nepiddle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, F/F, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepiddle/pseuds/nepiddle
Summary: Emma has to prove to her girlfriend that she can stay dry. It turns out to be a lot harder than she thinks.





	The Dress

It was official. I loved this dress. It hugged my curves in all the right places and emphasized my bust, which was one of my best features. I couldn't tear my eyes away from my reflection.

“Yep, this is the one,” I told my girlfriend. “I look too good in it not to buy it.”

Carly bit her lip as she looked over me. “You look _so_ sexy in it,” she agreed, “but it's really easy to tell you're wearing a diaper.”

She wasn't wrong. The dress hugged my ass so well that the outline of my diaper was clearly visible. “So?” I asked, pouting.

“ _So_ , you can't go to my brother's wedding obviously wearing a diaper.”

“Then I just won't wear a diaper to the wedding.”

“But Emma, you'll have an accident.”

“No I won't! I only wear diapers for fun. I don't really need them.”

Carly gave me a disbelieving look. “You've only gone without diapers three times in the past year, and you've wet yourself every time.”

“Not true! I made it to the bathroom on bowling night.”

“Barely. And you had a wet spot on your jeans that you hid with my jacket.”

“Well the accident I had at the park was just a fluke. I forgot I wasn't wearing protection. I would've made it if I'd remembered.”

“And what if you forget at the wedding?”

“In this dress?” I ran my hands down my crinkly ass. “Of course I'll remember!”

Carly swallowed thickly before reminding me, “The water park, though.”

My gaze dropped to the floor. “Lots of people wet themselves at the water park.”

“We hadn't even gotten in the water yet. We'd just gotten changed in the bathroom, and you could've used the toilet then. But you didn't realize you had to go until it was too late.”

Yeah, that had been embarrassing. I'd gone from zero to ten on the desperation scale in about two minutes. I’d sprinted harder than I thought I could, but I still ended up soaking my cover-up shorts right outside the ladies room.

“Okay, so I've had one real accident,” I said. “That doesn't mean I can't go without diapers for one day. I really love this dress.” I pulled her close to me. “And I can tell you do, too.”

Carly sighed, blushing. “Okay, let's buy it,” she conceded. “ _But,_ starting tomorrow morning, I'm making you wear pull ups. If you can keep them dry for three days, then you can wear this dress to the wedding.”

“Deal,” I said. “You'll see. There's nothing to worry about.”

It was a good thing the challenge didn't start until that morning, because I absolutely soaked my diaper overnight. It even leaked onto the sheets. Carly sighed when she saw the wet spot.

“You're sure you can make it without diapers?” she asked.

“Lots of people need protection at night,” I said. “It won't be a problem at the wedding. It's not like it's a sleepover.”

In the spirit of self-sufficiency, I did the laundry. When I slipped on my fresh pull up, I felt completely confident. I'd keep this pull up so dry I might as well be wearing panties! But I kept the pull up on anyway. Because I just like being padded.

Since it was Saturday, Carly and I went outside to do some gardening. We'd been at it for a couple hours when I realized I had to go. I ran inside and made it to the toilet in plenty of time.

“See?” I told Carly. “I can make it to the toilet when I want to. I didn't even have to run. I could've taken my time and I would've been fine.”

“Nice,” she said. “It would be good for you to practice being less obvious about when you have to go. But don't push it.”

After lunch, Carly and I snuggled on the couch to watch a movie. Halfway through, my bladder was feeling a little heavy. It wasn't too bad, though, and I wanted to practice being discreet about it. I'd get up in just a minute.

I got so engrossed in the movie and comfortable next to Carly that I forgot I had to pee until I felt a tiny leak in my pull up. Immediately I clamped my legs together and tried to stand up.

Carly paused the movie. “Go, go,” she urged me, and I ran down the hall with my hands between my legs. So much for being discreet.

I lost control in my pull up a couple times before I made it to the toilet. Still, it wasn't really an accident. But Carly didn't see it that way.

“The deal was, you had to keep the pull up completely dry,” she said.

“But it was just a little leak!” I protested. “They happen all the time! People get wetter just from sweating! It wasn't really an accident.”

“A few more leaks like that and your pull up would've been soaked. You can't get away with that at the wedding.”

I ended up convincing Carly to forgive the little “accident.” I changed into a new pull up, determined to keep it completely dry. Which I did, for the rest of the day. I tried to convince Carly I could keep it dry all night, too.

“But if you do wet tonight, it'll be an even bigger mess than last night,” Carly said. “Just wear the diaper tonight. Nighttime accidents won't count, okay?”

“But I can do it!” I insisted. “I haven't drank anything in the past two hours, and I just went to the bathroom. I'll stay dry, I promise.”

She gave in, and we settled down to a nice sleep. I dreamed I was dancing with Carly at the wedding, wearing the dress. She kissed me, softly at first, then more deeply. I pressed up against her, with one hand around her waist and the other under her thigh, which I lifted so her leg would hook around my waist. I wanted to go even further, but wedding guests were staring at us.

“Let's take a dip in the champagne fountain,” I told Carly.

I led her to said fountain, which was on the edge of the dance floor. It was about the size of a swimming pool, and we weren't the only ones dipping our feet in. 

Carly and I waded in up to our chests, then picked up where we left off. She wrapped my leg around her tightly while I rubbed her breasts through her dress. We started grinding on each other and I groaned in pleasure as the warm champagne swirled around us -

“Emma wake up! You're wetting the bed!”

I sat up groggily, and my pull up squished around me. I felt pee flooding out of me, but before I could make myself stop, it slowed to a trickle and then a halt. I felt the wet spot radiating a few inches from my butt in every direction. I felt the back of my shirt, wet and sticking to me. But most of all, I felt completely embarrassed. 

“I'm sorry,” I told Carly. “You were right, I should've worn the diaper.”

“It's okay, babe. I know you really wanted to stay dry.”

Tears of shame welled up in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I refused to humiliate myself even more by crying. Instead, I changed the subject. “Wanna know what I dreamed about?” I asked her.

She really liked my dream. She liked it enough that by the time we took the sheets off the bed, my pee wasn't all that had made them wet.

As promised, Carly didn't count my nighttime accident. I changed into my pull up, sure day two of the challenge would end up dry. I used the toilet before we went to the farmer's market.

We were bringing in a good haul this week. Blackberries had just come in season, and we got a good deal on those. We also picked up some peaches, corn, and kale by the time I felt the urge to pee.

“Let's grab some cucumbers and get out of here,” I said to Carly. “I have to go and I don't want to use the port-a-potty.”

She set down the eggplant she was examining. “Are you _sure_ you can make it until we get home?”

“Yeah, if we leave soon.”

Ten minutes later, we got in the car. I tried to look casual as I crossed my legs. Carly said, “Why don't you use the port-a-potty? It's not the end of the world.”

“I can make it home,” I insisted. “Let's get going.”

It was only a fifteen minute drive. I was sure I could hold it. I might need to put my hands between my legs, but I could do it. I tried to be discreet as I squirmed in my seat. Carly started to say something, but I cut her off. “Just drive fast,” I said.

I was full on potty dancing when a leak squirted out of me. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't have an almost accident again. I couldn't! 

“Um, could we maybe stop at a gas station?” I asked.

Carly groaned exasperatedly. “I was going to ask if that's what you wanted when you cut me off! Now we've passed the last one. It'll be faster just to go straight home.”

I gulped and potty danced more furiously. “Don't leak don't leak don't leak,” I pleaded with myself, but to no avail. I leaked three more times before we turned onto our street. Each leak made it even harder for me to hold.

As we pulled into our driveway, I leaked again and it went on for a few seconds before I was able to stop it. I jumped out of the car too quickly and I leaked again. My stream seeped through the leg hole of my pull up and onto the inside of my pants.

“Shit!” I yelled, still holding myself. At this point, there was nothing for it but to run and try to get whatever pee I could get in the toilet. As I ran, the pee streamed out of me freely and I could do nothing to stop it. I wrenched open the garage door, but I tripped as I stepped inside. I fell on my hands and knees, peeing full force through my pull up and pants onto the tile floor.

“Oh, _honey_ ,” said Carly sympathetically from behind me. I tried not to look at her as my pee soaked my ass and inner thighs. My pull up sagged within my pants, and a puddle spread from between my knees. I was a complete mess.

When I was done, I sat up in my pee puddle, making a wet squelching sound. I brought my feet in front of me and started taking off my shoes, which had almost entirely survived my accident. I threw them further down the hallway in frustration.

Carly sidestepped my puddle and knelt in front of me, taking my hands. “It's okay, babe,” she told me. “I know you really tried. Why don't we get you cleaned up, and then we can shop for a different dress to wear to the wedding.”

“But can't I try one more time?” I asked her. “I know I can do it. Just give me one more day.”

“Tomorrow’s Monday, sweetheart. We have to go to work. Do you want to risk having an accident there?”

I slowly shook my head.

“Look, you can still wear the dress,” Carly said, “Just not to the wedding. In fact, I can't think of a better place for you to wear it than our bedroom.”

I smiled weakly at her. “Yeah?”

“Definitely! When you tried it on in the dressing room, I wanted to make love to you right then and there. I don't know how I would've survived at my brother's wedding with you wearing that all day.”

I couldn't help but giggle at that. “Okay, we'll get a different dress.”

That was the plan, but we didn't make it out of the house that day. Let’s just say we got a little distracted after I tried on the dress again. Carly was right. It was way more fun wearing it in the bedroom.


End file.
